<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystery Of Love by EvaMarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984822">Mystery Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaMarth/pseuds/EvaMarth'>EvaMarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just wanted to write fluff ok, M/M, Ryuji is kinda bad at expressing himself but he's trying okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, most of this is just based off of me and my partner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaMarth/pseuds/EvaMarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mishima mulled over the 'what' of the situation for hours on end before realizing what the aforementioned 'what' even was.</p><p>In which Mishima expresses his true, unfiltered feeling to Ryuji</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mystery Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to have a little fun and give it a shot ! Please enjoy !</p><p>This is my first time writing either of these characters aa,, sorry if they're OOC !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was his hair, or his physique, or his eyes, who knew. The only thing that Mishima knew for certain was that he was head over heels for the second member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.</p><p> It could have been his carefree attitude, or perhaps the mask? No, none of that sounded right. Mishima mulled over the 'what' of the situation for hours on end before realizing what the aforementioned 'what' even was.</p><p> It was just, him. Skull, Ryuji, whatever else he went by, it was just him as a whole, ever perfect imperfection.</p><p> The slightly fading bleach in his hair that revealed it's original colour at the roots, the barely visible scar on his leg from a year ago, the ever so faint tan lines where his summer uniform had covered his skin and prevented a tan, even his loud, almost brash swearing was almost endearing to Mishima. It showed how much energy Ryuji really put into everything.</p><p> All of those small imperfections reminded Mishima of just how real Ryuji was. He wasn't a figure that came to him in his dreams, no, Ryuji was a real person, alive and breathing. That just made him feel even better as he sunk more comfortably into the bleach blonde's side.</p><p> Said faux blonde wrapped his arms around the blue-haired boy a little tighter. "You're pretty focused right now, ya got somethin' on your mind?" Mishima shook his head with a slight chuckle. "No, no I'm fine. I was just thinking about how nice it is to be with you." He said with a warm sigh, resting his head on Ryuji's chest.</p><p> "It's nice being here with you too," Ryuji said, a warm smile creeping it's way onto his face. After a moment of silence, Mishima spoke up once more, "It's just... I've never felt like this, nothing could compare to this." He sighed, unsure of what he was even trying to express. "I guess, in other words, I love you."</p><p> Ryuji flushed slightly; No one had ever said anything even remotely close to that to him in his life. It made him feel warm, almost like he was wrapped in a blanket fresh from the dryer.</p><p> "You could have just said 'I love you' ya know, ya didn't need to say all that other stuff, but thanks." Ryuji joked, earning a chuckle from Mishima. "I know, but I want you to know exactly how much I love you."</p><p> Rusting the other’s hair Ryuji spoke. “I love ya too, dork.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>420 words and 2,273 characters</p><p>Thank you for reading !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>